kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W
is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 12, 2009, theatrical releases of the ''Kamen Rider Decade epilogue film, the Kamen Rider W prologue/flashback film, and a third film that exists as a crossover between the two and serves as the finale to Decade. Decade: Final Chapter follows the series cliffhanger ending at the climax of the Rider War. The film is billed as the and was originally subtitled . Story Accepting his fate as the destroyer of Worlds, Tsukasa has been fighting Kamen Riders, carding the search group of Skyrider, Super-1, and Kabuto, before running into a group of Riotroopers under Yusuke. Elsewhere, Daiki Kaito visits the Hikari Studio, convincing Natsumi to destroy Tsukasa's camera and photos, as they are only bittersweet memories of what used to be. By then, Decade's fight with Kamen Rider J enters their dimension as he uses Kamen Rider G4's Gigant and the Side Basshar to card J. Confronted by the Riotroopers, a young girl named Yuriko Misaki arrives and becomes Electro-Wave Human Tackle to take down the Riotroopers. She follows Tsukasa as he runs into Natsumi and Yusuke, who intends to stop Decade regardless of his injuries from the aftermath of Kamen Rider J's destruction. After explaining that he merely accepted his mission, Natsumi wants Tsukasa to remember who he was. However, Tsukasa throws his camera because he has no memories of Natsumi then fled. Natsumi feels powerless until Kiva-la arrives to remind Natsumi of Narutaki's words that only she can defeat Decade, offering her power to ensure it. Meanwhile in another part of this A.R. World, Eijiro Hikari visits a roadside food stand waiting for his friend "Ryu" when he is served a squid and a beer by Narutaki. This triggers a lost memory, resulting in his forced transformation into Super Doctor Shinigami. With Narutaki becoming Colonel Zol, he and Super Shinigami form Super Shocker from the remaining members of Dai-Shocker as they intend to take advantage of the dwindling number of Kamen Riders with the Neo Organism. Confronting Tsukasa at a warehouse, Daiki reveals that Yuriko was killed by Dai-Shocker's Bee Woman years ago, but Yuriko refuses to accept it as Kamen Riders Ryuki and Blade arrive. Using his Final Form Ride on Blade, Decade defeats Ryuki and then Blade as Yusuke arrives. Becoming Ultimate Kuuga, he battles Decade with the intent on killing him by becoming the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram to attempt a suicide attack before being defeated. Arriving, Natsumi uses Kiva-la to transform into Kamen Rider Kivala to fight Decade, only to be shocked when he allows her to run him through his Decadriver. He then gives Natsumi the Rider Cards, asking her to remember them before he dies. Daiki arrives as he and Natsumi are teleported to Wataru Kurenai, who reveals that Decade's roles as the destroyer and the connector have been fulfilled, restoring all of the A.R. Worlds, stating that their "stories" have been restored because by Decade fighting and destroying them, he created memories that allowed their stories to continue. Natsumi asks about Tsukasa, Wataru says that Decade has no story and no longer has an existence as he served his purpose. Natsumi and Daiki return to her reality and decide to try to bring Tsukasa back, only that Tsukasa never took a picture of himself. But when Natsumi remembers the photo she took of Tsukasa, they try to find his camera when Super Shocker arrives to bring Natsumi to Super Shinigami; Daiki and Yusuke hold off the Army to allow Natsumi to find the camera before being ambushed by the Bee Woman as Tackle arrives to drive off the Inhumanoid with her risky Ultra Cyclone attack before fading away. Wounded, the Bee Woman limps back to Super Shocker's base where she releases the Neo Organism, only to be consumed by it as it creates Doras to Super Shinigami's horror. Natsumi tries to develop the photographs, but the camera was in such bad shape that Tsukasa's face does not appear. She holds it up, passing it to Daiki and Yusuke who also refuse to forget him. This act, as well as the other Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders, restores the photo as memories of Tsukasa represented by photographs manifest and merge, bringing Tsukasa back to life. By then, Super Crisis Fortress takes off as the Tsukasa, Yusuke, Daiki, and Natsumi arrive and assume their Rider forms to take out Colonel Zol's army, forcing the villain back to his usual self. However, Doras arrives as Narutaki curses Decade for causing this new turn of events. The Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders arrive to support them, but the fight is still to Doras's advantage until Decade assumes Complete Form while having the Nine Riders assume their ultimate forms (Kuuga Rising Ultimate, Agito Shining Form, Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster Form, Blade King Form, Armed Hibiki, Kabuto Hyper Form, Den-O Super Climax Form, and Kiva Emperor Form), and together destroy Doras with an all-out attack. However, wanting to play more, the Neo Organism sends out a mammoth robot to attack the Riders. W: Begins Night investigates the origins of Kamen Rider Double as briefly shown in the cold opening of the series' first episode, referred to in the series as the "Begins Night". The film is described as the and was originally subtitled . Story It is the holiday season and Shotaro Hidari reminisces of the first Christmas he spent with his mentor, the great Sokichi Narumi, until Akiko Narumi breaks him out of his daydream so they can decorate the office, with the Futo Irregulars helping and Philip reading as usual. However, a woman arrives, revealed to be pop star Asami Mutsuki. She has come to the Narumi Detective Agency because she has been constantly haunted by the apparent ghost of her sister and pop star partner Erika who died in a boating accident a year ago. Shotaro takes the case to the Irregulars' dismay, with Philip intrigued as ghosts should not exist. The whole group investigates, with the Futo Irregulars hunting down clues in their own way, as Shotaro and Akiko visit Erika's grave and speak with the cemetery's caretaker Father Roberto Shijima, who Shotaro finds suspicious as he speaks of resurrection. As they leave as they get a call that Asami canceled the case, Shotaro and Akiko find Erika and pursue her before being attacked by the Death Dopant. After calling to Philip, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Death Dopant who escapes with Double confronted by his old boss: Sokichi Narumi. Sokichi produces the Lost Driver belt and the Skull Memory, transforming into Kamen Rider Skull. Double and Skull fight, with Shotaro reluctant to fight his mentor and Philip reminding him that Sokichi should be dead as Akiko overheard it while Double is still taken down by Skull with the Skull Banisher Maximum Drive. With Shotaro reverting, Sokichi warns him not to investigate any further. After the police arrive to the Agency with information, Shotaro decides to quit the detective business while Akiko insists that he stay on the case. The next day, Shotaro goes to the last known resting place of Sokichi Narumi: the island where he and Philip first met. Philip is already there, having taken the HardSplasher, and tells Shotaro that if they are going to solve this case and find out why Sokichi is still alive, they must remember what happened on the night that he died: the Begins Night. One year ago, Sokichi and Shotaro have infiltrated a top secret installation, seeking the "Chosen Child," whose powers were being used for evil. When the alarm sounds, Sokichi gives an attaché case to Shotaro and tells him not to move as he becomes Skull to fight off the guards as they all transform into Masquerade Dopants when the Taboo Dopant damages Sokichi's fedora in the fight. Elsewhere, Shotaro sees a young man and follows him, determining him to be the person they are after. The young man reveals that he creates the Gaia Memories via his access to the Gaia Library, and during the discussion, Shotaro drops the case revealing the Double Driver. The young man is intrigued with its design, remarking that it to be made for the user to be able to access his power. However, after a short argument with Shotaro, he is inadvertently pushed into a transport device and is teleported into the crystalline structure of the Gaia Tower. Sokichi arrives and berates Shotaro for not listening to him, as they head upstairs to the central chamber of the Gaia Tower. Sokichi goes up to the crystal and enters the Gaia Library where he finds the young man, offering him the freedom to do as he wishes and also make amends for his part in the creation of the Gaia Memories. Learning he has no name, Sokichi christens him Philip, after his favorite fictional character. After rescuing Philip from the tower, the building's guards shoot down Sokichi. In his last breath, he asks Shotaro to finish the case and take care of Philip, giving Shotaro his now ripped fedora. Shotaro feels he is at fault for his death when the Taboo Dopant arrives as he and Philip transform into Kamen Rider Double for the first time, before the floor they're on gives out and fall down several levels and the transformation ends soon after landing as Philip uses a tiny dinosaur-like robot to become the feral Kamen Rider Double FangJoker to take all the Masquerade Dopants and drive the Taboo Dopant off before picking up Shotaro's body and escaping as the building explodes. Back in the present, after Philip tells him that only together could they atone from their respective sins, he and Shotaro resume their investigation on the Death Dopant, concluding it to be none other than Father Shijima. As they return to the main land, Akiko follows Asami to the cemetery and learns she canceled the case as the priest promised to reunite her with Erika. But learning they know his identity, Shijima attempts to lock them up in coffins along with the others he helped as Shotaro and Phillip arrive to save them. Assuming his Dopant form, Shijima disappears and Sokichi appears once more and assumes his Rider form, but Shotaro realizes that this man cannot be his old mentor due to his heartlessness. Once Kamen Rider Double defeats Skull as HeatJoker, Roberto's Dopant form is revealed to be the shape-shifting Dummy Dopant as he reveals his plan was to assume the identities of his high class victims. But before Double can execute a Memory Break, the Sonozaki sisters and Kirihiko arrive to fight Double in their Dopant forms as the Dummy Dopant transforms into a tire and escapes. Kamen Rider Double calls upon the RevolGarry and the HardBoilder to chase after the Dummy Dopant. Movie War 2010 is the third and final act of the films, a convergence of the two films that brings together the casts and characters of Decade and Double to finish the fight with Super Shocker together. Story After the Mammoth Mecha is dropped, Decade survives the attack and gets on the Machine Decader as he is chased by the Neo Organism-possessed Super Crisis Fortress as Kamen Rider Double pursues the Dummy Dopant in his Dummy Wheel form on the HardBoilder. Within moments, the two Rider's battles intermingle as Decade and Double recognize each other and join forces as the other Kamen Riders join in the battle. Decade uses the All Riders Final Form Ride Card to transform the Nine Worlds' Kamen Riders into their Final Form Ride Forms to support Diend and Kivala as Double gets the Dummy Dopant off the Mammoth Mecha and convert it into the HardMammother to take down the Super Crisis Fortress while Decade chases after the Dummy Dopant. As Double manages to destroy the Super Crisis Fortress at the expense of the HardMammother, Super Shinigami tries to escape when the ShinigamiHakase Memory, which was given by Ryubee Sonozaki who was called "Ryu" by Eijiro himself, falls out of his neck, turning him back into Eijiro Hikari. Kamen Rider Kivala rescues him and both escape the ship's destruction unharmed. However, the Neo Organism has also escaped destruction and assimilates the Dummy Dopant to become Ultimate D. Decade and Double fight Ultimate D, having trouble until Decade produces the Kamen Rider W Final Form Ride Card. He uses it and splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into Double CycloneCyclone (controlled by Philip) and Double JokerJoker (controlled by Shotaro). Together, the three Kamen Riders perform the Triple Extreme Rider Kick and destroy Ultimate D. Soon after, as the other Riders take their leave, Tsukasa and Shotaro part ways after Tsukasa hands Shotaro a Kamen Ride card with Skull's image on it. Shotaro is then approached by a Sokichi Narumi from an A.R. World, who praises his determination before returning to his world. Tsukasa returns to the Hikari Studio where a new backdrop depicting an endless road falls as the others wish continue to journey with him. Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Daiki all pose in front of the backdrop as Eijiro takes a photo. In Futo, the party resumes at the Narumi Detective Agency, with Shotaro reassured of his task to follow through with his mentor's wishes. Epilogue After the credits, in another part of Futo, a mysterious young man named Ryu Terui proclaims that Double is no longer the only Kamen Rider in Futo as he holds up a red Gaia Memory which soon announces its name: Accel. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride - Decade ***Attack Ride - Clock Up, Invisible, Gigant, Side Basshar ***Form Ride - N/A ***Final Form Ride - BladeBlade, All Rider, Kamen Rider W ***Final Attack Ride - Decade ***Final Kamen Ride - Decade Complete **'Forms:' ***Decade Violent Emotion, Decade, Strongest Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride - Diend ***Attack Ride - N/A ***Final Form Ride - N/A ***Final Attack Ride - Diend **'Forms:' ***Diend Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Fang (Flashback), Joker ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger, Cyclone **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneTrigger, LunaTrigger, HeatJoker, HeatTrigger, HeatMetal, LunaMetal, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, FangJoker (Flashback) **Kamen Rider Skull ***Skull **'Forms:' ***Skull Characters Kamen Riders Hikari Studio Riders and Nine A.R. World Riders Futo Riders And Introducing Original Riders Other A.R. World Riders *World of Hibiki *World of Kiva Allies *W **Akiko Narumi **Mikio Jinno **Shun Makura **Watcherman **Santa-chan **Queen & Elizabeth *Decade **Eijiro Hikari **Kiva-la **Kivat-bat the 3rd Villains Super Shocker **Narutaki/Colonel Zol **Super Doctor Shinigami (Eijiro Hikari) **Bee Woman **Neo Organism/Doras/Ultimate D **Super Shocker Combatmen **Kaijin ***Shōwa kaijin ****Zanjioh ****Jaguar Man ****Poison Lizard Man ****Hiruchameleon ****Cobra Man Garai ***Heisei kaijin ****Zu-Gooma-Gu ****Go-Jaraji-Da ****Volucris Falco ****Solospider ****Scorpion Orphnoch ****Titan ****Kodama ****Sectio Worm Acuere ****Cobra Imagin ****Gecko Imagin ****Sungazer Fangire Dopants Sonozaki Family *Father Roberto Shijima/Dummy Dopant (Death Dopant) Cast ; Decade cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ; W'' cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ; ''Movie War cast * : , Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double: * Kamen Rider Diend, Kamen Rider Skull: * Kamen Rider Kivala, Taboo Dopant: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: * ClayDoll Dopant: * Nasca Dopant, Kamen Rider Double: * Smilodon Dopant: * Kamen Rider J, Masquerade Dopant: Theme song * "Stay the Ride Alive" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa, Ryo ** Artist: Gackt As was the case for the Kamen Rider Decade television series and the first film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Gackt performs the theme song titled "Stay the Ride Alive" which was released on a series of singles on January 1, 2010. Continuity Placement *''Kamen Rider Decade: With this the "true ending" of the series, this occurs after the final aired episode. *Kamen Rider W: For the most part this fits easily between episode 14 and 15 due to the timing of the story (occurring on Christmas) and certain aspects that occur in the movie that affect the series, including Philip's experience with the Fang Memory (first seen in this movie) and Ryu Terui spying on the agency not too long after his return to Futo as seen here. The only continuity gaffe is Wakana Sonozaki still having her ClayDoll Gaia Memory, which she appears to abandon after the "Q on the Radio" two-parter, but this can merely be a means to just show the force of the Sonozaki Family at the time of the movie in general and they do little in the film so it would not affect continuity too much if any. Notes *On the original teaser of the movie after Decade's finale, all of the scenes weren't included in the movie. Instead they only appear in Natsumi's dream in the Director's Cut version. These scenes include: **Tsukasa dying near the sea while Kaito watches. **Narutaki taking part in the Rider War as he restrains Decade by the neck. **Natsumi holding a rifle, resolving to stop Decade. **Decade Complete Form getting beat up by Kamen Rider Kivala. **Tsukasa getting punched in the face by another Kamen Rider Decade in Complete Form. **Kuuga Mighty Form strangling Diend by the neck, killing him. *Despite all of the AR primary Heisei Riders appearing in the movie, only Faiz's AR doesn't appear in civilian form. *The director's cut of ''Movie War 2010 was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html *This is the only Movie War film where the Secondary Rider's "early bird cameo" only appear in civilian form. *This would be the only Movie War film that doesn't have the current and previous Rider assuming into their extra final and (near) super form respectively during the "Movie War" portion, instead they use it on their respective portion of the film. *Double's "early-bird cameo" aiding Decade in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker is acknowledged by the two Riders, as they recognize each other when they cross paths. References External Links * W-DCD.com - Official website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider W